


A long time ago in Clexasaurus times

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexasaurus, Dinosaur AU, F/F, Just ficlets, Prompts Welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Lexa T-Rexa is the biggest baddest predator for miles around, she is out looking for lunch one day and she meets Clarke Griffititan, an exceptionally pretty long necked herbivore. This is the story of their adventures together.





	1. Lunch, Much and a Love Punch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just going to be a written companion to the Clexasaurus comic that i draw occasionally, you can check it out over on Clexasaurus Twitter. This universe has Lexa as a T-Rex and Clarke as a Girafititan (basically a long necked herbivore like a brachiosaurus). Not going to try and work out interspecies dinosaur stuff just going to enjoy these two dinosaurs and dinosaur based adventures.

** Lunch, Munch and a love punch **

Lexa T-Rexa prowled through the prehistoric jungle looking for prey, being a huge deadly T-Rex had its perks, powerful jaws, legs with strong muscles that rippled with every purposeful step short arms tipped with dexterous fingers and claws. Around her sharp green eyes her olive scales turned into a black spiky mask.

The air was warm and carried the scent of herbivores on the wind. Tiny reptiles and mammals dashed across the ground out of her way, they were too small for her to bother with. A shallow swamp posed little trouble for her huge form and the small creatures either gave way or were washed aside with the waves created by her steps. The scent of herbivores got stronger and Lexa gave a grin, baring her long sharp teeth as she took the sight in the clearing before her.

On the far side of the clearing was a large long necked herbivore, with grey blue scales and a wispy covering of straw-coloured hair along the back of her neck. The long neck was currently bent over chewing on some conifer ferns and was clearly distracted.

Teeth showing in a wicked grin and drool leaking from her wide lethal jaws Lexa started stalking towards her prey taking care to place her large feet on the ground quietly, not startling her prey since she wasn’t in the mood to chase lunch.

As she closed in on her lunch her hunger and eagerness got the better of her causing her to release a soft rumbling growl startling the dinosaur. She turned around and Lexa was met with the sight of beautiful piercing blue eyes. Lexa’s jaw dropped open to its fullest extent in shock at the sheer unrivalled beauty of the dinosaur that had been about to be her lunch.

“ _Oh FUCK, she’s pretty”_ was the only thought that managed to stick in Lexa’s head as she stared at the long-necked dinosaur in front of her.

…

Clarke Griffititan was enjoying time away from the herd, they loved her dearly but there were times like today that they were suffocating. She needed her own space and this small clearing even though it wasn’t far from the herd felt like paradise. She had so much room to stretch her long flexible neck and tail out without hitting another dinosaur.

The peace was calming and the ferns she was enjoying were tasty and juicy. The brief period of relaxation was cut short when Clarke heard a rumbling growl behind her and felt her stomach drop. The moment she had taken to get away from the herd and a predator found her. Clarke felt the huge predator behind her and resolved to face her death with dignity or even trying to escape it and so she turned to stare it down.

The T-Rex that faced her seemed to have frozen in place, the sharp green eyes surrounded by a spiked black mask of black scales, she was beautiful. The ferns still in Clarke’s mouth fell when she opened it in shock and awe.

The two dinosaurs stared at each other, forgetting their roles as predator and prey just caught in the true beauty of each other. Clarke watched the T-Rex and it seemed to start scuffing its foot, and a strange pink tinge took over the scales as though there was a blush forming. Clarke gasped and felt her own cheeks grow warm as a sign of blushing when she realised this.

“So, umm you’re really pretty” came the soft-spoken voice of a female from the large jaws and Clarke felt slightly put off, was she going to become lunch or get complimented or both?

“You’re really pretty too” Clarke said trying to throw off the predator and she prepared to run, she wasn’t prepared for what came next though.

“Wait! I’m not going to eat you, I’m sorry I scared you. I’m Lexa” The T-Rex, apparently named Lexa said.

“You were about to, though weren’t you?” Clarke asked, the accusation was softer than she thought it was going to come out.

“Until I saw your beautiful face, and I am sorry I was going to try. I am what I am though.” Lexa said.

“I guess we both are, sorry I acted badly at you being what you are. What do we do now though?” Clarke asked carefully watching Lexa for her next move.

“We could be friends? No predator ever messes with me and therefore they won’t try with you unless they wish to incur my wrath.” Lexa’s voice growled with pride and threat as she imagined anyone challenging her.

Clarke felt touched by the words and slid her neck along Lexa’s flank, marvelling at just how right it felt.

“My big bad T-Rex guard, sounds like wonderful idea.” Clarke said, voice warm and soft and she felt Lexa smile and growl in happiness at the thought.


	2. I Heard through the Herd something quite absurd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and the herd are preparing for their migration while Lexa encounters a rival predator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go we return to these two lovely dinosaurs and another moment between them, hope you enjoy it.

** I heard through the herd something quite absurd **

It had been two days since Clarke had met Lexa T-Rexa and the herds movements were slow and heading northwards following the edge of the larger forest. Clarke’s herd was a rare one that consisted of a large amount of different species of dinosaur; such as the armoured Anklyosaurs, Stegasaurs with their back plates, the two-legged running Gallymymus, some three horned Triceratops and multiple kinds of long necked herbivores like the Diplodicus and other Giraffititan.

The strange make up of the herd was a source of comfort and had provided them many different viewpoints and ways to keep their children safe. There was nearly a hundred of them when they all gathered together for the long march north this time of year.

Normally their annual migration was a happy time, returning to the valley that she was born in was always a good time for Clarke but today she felt a tinge of sadness as she felt that they would be leaving the territory of Lexa since predators were highly territorial and it was unlikely that she would be able to travel with them.

Clarke’s sad gazes out into the forest seemed to catch the attention of her father and his huge form lumbered up alongside her as they walked. They remained quiet for a few minutes, Clarke’s gaze flicking back and forth between her father and the forest while waiting for him to speak.

“You are normally excited for the migration, what has you so attentive on the forest this year?” Jake asked with a small smile, like he already had his suspicions and just wanted to hear Clarke say it.

“I made a new friend but I’m not sure she can travel north with us” Clarke said, keeping Lexa’s identity secret for now felt like the best move.

“It wouldn’t happen to be a T-Rex named Lexa would it?” Jake asked with a chuckle as Clarke’s jaw dropped in surprise; if it kept dropping open like this Clarke might need something to help it keep attached.

“What makes you say that?” Clarke asked as she struggled to pull hr jaw back up and looked up towards her father who’s head was still a metre above hers.

“Raven saw you when she was flying around the other day, flew down to catch a bit of the conversation.” Jake said and he lowered his head to Clarke’s level, kind eyes wide open and a shimmer of trust in them “You do know what you are doing don’t you?” he asked.

“I think so,” Clarke admitted.

“Good enough for me Clarke, I trust you.” Jake said and started to move his massive bulk back to the centre of the herd leaving Clarke a little confused but then she saw her father look back towards her and point his head to the trees behind her.

Clarke’s gaze followed her father’s and she saw a massive shape moving slowly amongst the trees, she smiled thinking it was Lexa until she noticed another, larger shape moving towards it. The two large predators started roaring at each other and then Clarke heard Lexa’s name amongst the roars and not caring about the risks charged in the direction of the predators.

…

Lexa was watching the herd of herbivores hoping that she could talk to Clarke before the herd moved north for their annual migration. The only problem was going to be the fact that she was a T-Rex and they all lived in fear of her kind. She watched as Clarke had an interaction with a larger of her species, the eyes seemed to be the same shade, so she assumed they were close, possibly even family.

A shift of the wind brought a new scent to Lexa’s nose, another predator was closing in on the herd. Keeping her eye on Clarke and her father Lexa started to prowl through the trees towards the invader. She soon found that it was another T-Rex, one that she had met near the northern edge of her territory; Ontari.

Ontari was slightly larger in size than her with blue-grey scales, scars on her face with wide scars along her flank. She let loose a little laugh like growl as she watched the herd and her smile opened wider as it seemed that one of them was coming closer to her of its own choice. Lexa didn’t want anyone in that herd to be harmed so she stepped up to Ontari, revealing her presence.

“Ontari, what brings you this deep into my territory?” Lexa’s words were accompanied by a deep threating growl that rumbled through the air, causing the other dinosaur to whip her head around to stare at Lexa as she approached.

“So, you still call these boring forests your territory, do you?” Ontari asked with a laugh that sounded insulting with every beat.

“Keeep talking and I will show you just how _boring_ these woods can be, hate to get stuck here alone unable to move for months” Lexa’s voice was low and deep and wasn’t threatening, it was promising harm if she kept up her attitude.

“Well are you hungry? There’s a big long neck heading right this way, lets take her down together” Ontari said causing Lexa to whip her head around to see Clarke approaching then turned all her attention back onto Ontari.

“You will NOT harm any of these herbivores, they are under MY protection” Lexa roared, baring her teeth and stepping between Ontari and Clarke. The two T-Rex just stared at each other and roared.

“Lexa? Is everything ok?” Clarke asked as she came up to the two dinosaurs that were standing and roaring in each other’s faces.

“This is Ontari, she was just leaving” Lexa said, with a low growl.

“Until next time Lexa” Ontari said deciding that it wasn’t going to be worth hanging around with Lexa so angry and walked away. Lexa was still bristling with anger and gave a small jump when she felt something touch her but instantly calmed when she realised it was the smooth, warm scales of Clarke’s neck running along her flank.

“Hey Clarke, so lovely to have the chance to get to see you before you travel north” Lexa was instantly changed from angry, bristly and territorial into a soft pile of goo. She moved and rubbed her head along Clarke’s neck. The gesture was soft and warm to each other.

“I am too, I was hoping it was you that Dad saw through the trees. What are you doing now?” Clarke asked enjoying the feeling of just being close to her friend.

“Well I know what you _should_ do Miss Lexa T-Rexa” came a voice from above and the two dinosaurs looked up into the tall tree above them to see Raven the Pterodactyl sitting there with a massive grin on her long beak.

“Raven don’t you have anything better to do than spy on me?” Clarke yelled.

“Not when you have single handedly turned a bad ass T-Rex into a pile of soft mushy goo. I haven’t seen anything funnier” Raven’s laughed and was quick to move when Clarke swung her long tail in Raven’s direction and she was quick to jump up into the air and flew back to the herd still cackling.

“I think you are just so sweet Lexa, I hope we can see you again before too long” Clarke said with a soft smile that grew larger when she saw Lexa’s cheeks turn bright pink under her mask scales.

“Only for you Clarke” Lexa said softly rubbing her snout against Clarke’s. The two enjoying this moment of contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh look at Lexa being all big and bad ass against Ontari and soft as shit for Clarke. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for reading, prompts are welcome. This is just a silly little universe that is going to be super happy and cute and angst free (hopefully) so let me know what you think and check out the comic and edits over on twitter, i might have them in multiple places soon enough.  
> Anyway love you all and thanks for stopping by for my crazy au idea.


End file.
